The present invention relates generally to rotary printing presses, and particularly to a low inertia roll for a rotary printing press.
In the printing press technology, rolls having a low moment of inertia are desirable in a variety of applications. Such low inertia rolls are used as web-driven idler rolls and other rolls subjected to high accelerations and decelerations.
Low density materials may be used to produce low inertia rolls. Such low density materials include carbon fiber, aluminum and magnesium. However, such materials may be prohibitively expensive and/or lack the strength required. Strong, inexpensive materials, such as steel, have been used to produce low inertia rolls by providing voids in the roll wall to reduce the moment of inertia of the roll. Such voids are typically formed by removing material from the roll. Unfortunately, the process of forming the voids can be slow and expensive, with a large percentage of wasted material.